


Drinking By the Moonlight

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes





	Drinking By the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyrajane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lyrajane).



The moon shone brightly down on the pastures. Wildflowers bloomed all around them. A chilly breeze blew through the road. "The moon tells us that one of wealth's here," Drusilla said. "But a bed would suit my dollies much better."

Darla held onto her shoulder. "We had to leave S___. The men would have found us. Angelus is gone; and I'm in the mood for an aristocrat. Those peasants waned my appetite." The women continued down the barren road; no driver had gone past them and no traveler was anywhere in sight.

"There is one," Drusilla smiled. "A woman of education and breeding. She's lost her love and in confusion. She will think us fairies." Drusilla began to sway under the moonlight.

"We best find her," Darla insisted. "Which way, my dear?" She held Drusilla in her arms and kissed her. "I'm hungry, and I know you are too." She moved a strand of Drusilla's hair, tucking it under her bonnet.

"Why," Drusilla vexed. "Why did Angelus leave us? Alone. Without our pretty dresses."

A rustling of bushes broke the silence of nature, and the two vampires banter. "Hello," a woman's voice called. "Is anyone there? I am looking for work. I am well learned, though I cannot provide any references for you. I will nurse or serve you in anyway I can."

"It's her." Drusilla's eyes lit up. "The moon has guided us, and she's no longer in the orchard of her protection. She has left on her own. None knows where she is."

"Miss," Darla spoke. "Are you alright? We are two ladies of noble stature traveling, like yourself." Darla put her finger to her lips to silence Drusilla's giddiness.

A woman stepped out of the bushes on the side of the road. Her face was plain, but she dressed in black silk - a bit weathered - but silk. Certainly a signal of nobility, even if her beauty lacked. "My way is lost. If you have no work for me, do you know the way to the nearest city?" she asked.

"Oh grandmum!" Drusilla exclaimed. "She's perfect! The moon has whispered to us great things."

Darla walked toward the woman. "Fortune favors those who want." She vamped as the woman let out a scream.

Moving closer to her, the woman yelled, "Vampire. May God protect me. Oh Mr. R___, I should have never left your side. This is my fate: to be devoured in the shire by this monster." Darla sunk her teeth in to drain the woman.

"No," Drusilla screamed, running to them. She grabbed Darla's arm. "It's not proper. It is not right. Wrong, wrong." Darla took back her arm and pushed Drusilla to the side. She landed hard in the gravel and began to cry.

Darla let the nearly drained woman fall to the ground. "What is it?" Darla raged. "Finally I get noble blood and then you stop me. I would have shared."

"Ritual and ceremony," Drusilla said, her eyes filling with tears. "Her death is demanded by the flowers. Ritual and ceremony. They cry out."

Darla sat down beside her. "Drusilla, honey, why did you not tell me?" She stroked the side of Drusilla's face.

"You stopped me," she gathered her wits. "But let's feast. It shall be beautiful." She offered her hand to Darla, lifting her up. "Flowers all around."

A strong breeze brought the sound of horse hoofs. "We must go," Darla said. "Someone's coming." She picked up the corners of her dress and ran to the woman's body. The woman groaned as Darla slung her over her shoulder.

"She's but a little thing," Drusilla observed, dipping her head to the side. "Are you sure that you don't want to stop this traveling band? She may be stately, but I might want more to eat."

"Come," Darla demanded, pulling on Drusilla's sleeve. Drusilla was right of course. Even as a human, she could have carried this woman. Her face, stretched thin with wear, wore no proud lines. Perhaps this woman courted in the country instead of London. "You know what I miss, my dear," Darla said.

"What?" Drusilla's eyes lit up like a child receiving a new toy.

"London." She stopped in front of a large slab. "All those naughty royal men taking whores. Cheap men." Leaning forward, she slid the woman's body onto the top of the slab. "I'd tell them that I do them for free." Darla paused.

"Then slit their throats," Drusilla beamed. "Perfect. Everything is perfect. Brigit says so. Wandering on. Not a snake, no instead a saint." Drusilla spun around until in Darla's arms.

"You are so right," she said, placing a hard kiss on Drusilla's lips. Usually Angelus would do, but he wasn't here was he. And she did do a good job. "Why don't we consecrate the ground?" Darla tore at the top of Drusilla's dress.

"Yes," Drusilla agreed. "Stuffy dresses are such a pain. I would feel better in my slinky underthings."

Darla turned her around and undid the clasps and buttons on the back. The woman gave a muffled groan as if she were starting to recover some. "Ignore her," Darla said and turned Drusilla's face back to hers. "I drank plenty of her blood; she won't recover."

Drusilla smiled, moving her hands against the silk. She played with the strings on the front of Darla's clothing. "The strings want to come undone," she said, lifting her hands up and down in dramatic motions while pulling them apart. "So lovely and smooth." She ran her hand across the top of Darla's chest.

Darla's breasts were bulging out of her corset. She loved corsets. As a human, she had loathed them; but a creature that didn't have to breathe was made for them. She lifted Drusilla up on the stone. The woman had only taken up a little space, and the rest they had for their pleasure.

Drusilla moaned as Darla's fingers entered her, pushing and sliding. "Yes," she cried. "More. More. How lovely." She turned her head toward the woman. "Don't you think?" she asked. "Humm...seems like the noble lady can't answer."

Darla had moved on top of her. "My girl better be enjoying herself," Darla smiled. Head under her skirt, Darla licked over Drusilla's clit. Drusilla gasped as Darla sped up her tongue.

"Mine," Drusilla shrieked. "All mine. Beautiful. Wonderful. Lightening in my body." Her hips buckled. "I feel it rising; it's going to burn me. Don't stop! Don't stop!"

Darla knew that they were too far into the woods to have to worry about a random carriage going by. The horses would drown out any noise. Darla moved her fingers inside of Drusilla, switching between touching and licking.

"Yes," Drusilla said. Her bottom sank toward the rock. "It sings! It sings!" she screamed while coming; her nails creaking as she grabbed the rock. "She commands it."

"You bet I do," Darla said, crawling up to Drusilla. She slit Drusilla's cheek with her fingernail and licked the blood. "My girl always tastes so good." Drusilla kissed her, biting her bottom lip. Pulling back, Darla could see her own blood on Drusilla's lips. "I'm hungry."

"Yes," Drusilla nodded. "It's time. Perfect."

They turned their attentions to the woman, who was weak, yet awake. She attempted to open her mouth, to cry out. But it was her time. The moonlight guided her in. She had given up as he'd gone. Let this be her fate.

Drusilla sprinkled the jasmine around the woman's body. Building a sanctuary. She was a sacrifice to a pagan goddess whose worship had died out with the coming of the Christians. Drusilla vamped and bit down on one side of the woman; Darla followed suit, joining her on the other side. They drank until the woman died.

"Nobility tastes so good," Darla reveled as the woman slumped back, death taking her.

"Yes, gradmum," Drusilla agreed. "And now we will cave ourselves places in the dirt to sleep. We will be the blood in the ground for our mother."

The women began to dig with their hands. The woman's dead eyes watched them dig deep and crawl in as the moon gave way to the sun.


End file.
